


Prisoner

by thesmutlord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sipsco has caught themselves a troublemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for art to accompany this fic by the amazing TheLaneAfterDark!!!](http://i.imgur.com/sa67FU2.jpg)
> 
> Hiya smutty friends!!  
> This is a late request for my friend Ana! And its a pretty cute one hee hee.
> 
> The Smutlord xo

Sjin was not usually the type to be hasty in his work, but today he could not stop pausing from the seemingly infinite stack of dirt order forms to check the clock. He rushed through another few before permitting himself to check the time again. Only ten minutes had passed.

Sjin sighed and pulled the next sheet from his inbox just as Sips burst in through the door.

“We caught ourselves a Sips Co. saboteur, Sjin!” Sips exclaimed proudly.

“W-what? Who?” Sjin’s eyes widened. Their dirt company wasn’t a threat to anyone, they didn’t have any competitors.

“You’re off desk duty for now,” Sips nodded at the mountain of paperwork in front of Sjin. “I’m gonna need you to watch over him today while I’m at meetings so he doesn’t escape, Sjin.”

Sips checked his watch as Sjin sat up in his seat, alarmed.

“But Sips! You know today I was going to take off early to-”

“Sjin,” Sips said sternly. “I have to go, now. Get down to the holding cell, for all we know he’s already escaped.”  
Disappointment washed over Sjin as Sips walked out of his office. Guess I’ll just have to postpone, Sjin thought glumly, and he sighed as he got up from his desk and made his way down to the basement of the Sips Co. building.

He snuck around the corner to see a shadowed figure huddled against the wall. He approached the cell, eyes adjusting to the dim light, and immediately recognized the man slumped down behind the bars.

“Can’t you stay out of trouble for even one day?” Sjin chuckled, crossing his arms.

“I guess I got here early. I didn’t think I’d run into him!” Rythian laughed, pulling down his mask. A sheepish smile crossed his face as he stood and crossed the cell to where Sjin was peering at him through the door. Sjin grabbed a keyring from his pocket and worked the lock, letting the door slide open. He smiled as Rythian took a step towards him and they embraced each other, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

“You know I’m supposed to be watching over you… what am I going to tell Sips when he gets back and you’re not here?” Sjin teased, sneaking a hand up the back of Rythian’s shirt.

“Oh, I dunno, just tell him…” Rythian paused for a beat and laughed. “Tell him you were so distracted by my dashing good looks, I managed a cunning escape.”

“Don’t you feel like you’re being a bit modest?” Sjin grinned as he wrapped his arms around Rythian’s neck and untied his mask gently, pulling it off and discarding it onto the cobblestone floor.

“I thought it was a reasonable excuse,” Rythian chuckled as he reached around Sjin to unzip his suit and he began to kiss softly down Sjin’s neck.

“Patience also doesn’t seem to be your strong suit,” Sjin giggled, his breathing growing heavy. He nipped at Rythian’s lip playfully as his hand drifted down to the other man’s ass and squeezed. “Well if you haven’t noticed, it’s not mine either.”

Sjin pressed his svelte body against Rythian’s, guiding him back into the cell while pulling the mage’s shirt up over his head. He tossed it to the floor as he nudged Rythian to the left until his back was leaning up against the cold, thick metal bars. Sjin kissed down Rythian’s neck and felt the man shiver slightly as he ran his hands up Sjin’s body and slid down his space suit. Their kisses got more urgent as Rythian grabbed Sjin’s cock in his hand, stroking it firmly. Sjin whimpered into Rythian’s mouth as he impatiently unbuttoned Rythian’s trousers.

Sjin grabbed Rythian’s hip and turned him around, yanking his pants down; Rythian retrieved a small bottle of lube from his pocket before they fell around his ankles. Rythian gripped the bars with his other as Sjin grinded his swelling cock against the mage’s bare ass. Rythian moaned longingly as he glanced over his shoulder at Sjin, passing him the lube.

Sjin chuckled to himself.

“Boy, you want it bad, don’t you?” Sjin murmured before pressing his lips to Rythian’s shoulder.

“I’ve been waiting all these weeks to come see you again,” Rythian said breathlessly, pressing his forehead against the bars, tilting his head to allow Sjin’s soft kisses to travel up his neck.

With one hand on Rythian’s bare thigh, he pulled the man’s hips back; he rubbed lube onto his own cock with his other hand, carefully lining up before pushing into Rythian with no warning. Rythian whimpered as Sjin slid inside his tight hole.

“Sjin, oh my god,” Rythian said barely above a whisper. He was gripping the iron bars so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He shifted his hips back as Sjin started thrusting in and out of him deeply, running his hands up Rythian’s body and around to his chest. Sjin teased the mage’s nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, causing Rythian’s tightness to clench up even more around him as both men moaned. Sjin’s hip motions gradually increased in speed, and Rythian’s whimpers became higher and higher in pitch. Sjin slowed down slightly to press his lips to Rythian’s ear and mumble softly.

“Does that feel good?” Sjin whispered, breath staggered by his thrusts. Rythian could only let out strained yelps, but he managed to nod in response. Sjin smirked and thrust into Rythian hard, holding himself there deep.

“Whore,” Sjin whispered.

Rythian let out a long, high-pitched whine, growing tight around Sjin’s hard cock again.

“Fuck me,” Rythian rasped, pressing his ass back toward Sjin longingly. “Fuck me hard, Sjin.”

Sjin didn’t waste a moment; his hands gripped Rythian’s hips as he slammed into the mage again and again, forcing him hard up against the bars. Rythian swore with every thrust, his legs trembling beneath him.

With a groan, Rythian reached around the bars, grabbing his own hard cock and pumping it as Sjin pounded his ass.

“Fuck, Sjin, Sjin! So close,” Rythian panted. He tightened up around Sjin even more than before, clenching up around Sjin’s cock over and over. His whole body tensed up as he came, dribbling down his fingers and dripping onto the floor. Sjin exploded into Rythian after a few more pushes into his incredibly tight space, gushing his load deep inside the man.

They both fought to catch their breath as Sjin slid out of him slowly. Rythian had a goofy smile on his face as he pulled his pants up, and Sjin collected his suit from where it was crumpled up on the floor.

They giggled as they exchanged quick kisses between pulling their clothes back on, until the only thing missing was Rythian’s mask.

“Sips is supposed to be home soon, right?” Rythian asked, as he pulled the cloth across his mouth and tied the cloak behind his head.

“Yeah, any time now, you better skedaddle before he comes down to check on us!” Sjin smirked.

Rythian pulled his mask down for one last smooch before winking at Sjin and darting to the ladder leading to a back emergency escape hatch.

“When can I see you again?” Rythian called back at Sjin as he ascended.

“Same time next week?” Sjin replied, grinning.

One hand on the hatch, Rythian lingered for a moment gazing down at the spaceman.

“Until then,” Rythian said sweetly, and with a small wave he was out the hatch and escaping into the night.

Sjin smirked after him for a moment and lingered in the cells for a few minutes, cleaning up their mess. He then made his way up the steps to the office building once again; he could hear Sips stomping around on the wooden floors above before he saw him.

“Have fun?” Sips smirked, stopping in his tracks as Sjin appeared through the doorway. Sjin crossed his arms.

“Why’d you lock him up, Sips?” Sjin asked. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Well it’d be kind of obvious if I didn’t lock him up, wouldn’t it?” Sips laughed. “You said yourself, he thinks I don’t know about you two. Plus, it was pretty funny watching him sweat like that. He was sneaking around, and looked so scared to be caught! It was hilarious.”

Sjin tried to keep the serious look on his face but he knew he was failing. He broke out into a laugh and caught up with Sips, who wrapped his arm around Sjin’s shoulder. Sjin slipped his hand in Sips’ back pocket.

“You smell like a mage,” Sips said, wrinkling his nose, causing Sjin to laugh again as they made their way towards the front door and out of the office, towards home for the night.


End file.
